Hentai Thoughts Sharing Spice
by Animelovinhomie
Summary: Discontinued. So sorry, I just can't.
1. Chapter 1

So this is Hentai Thoughts sharing Spice. Enjoy.

* * *

Ramna took Akane's hands in his, "Akane, I think...No, I know that I lo-"

RING RING "Airen! Shampoo make tasty noodles you!"

Shampoo burst through the dojo in a whirlwind of paper and wood.

Ranma sighed and looked and the remains of the left wall of the dojo. Akane threw his hands down.

"N-now, Akane, wait-"

"Next time you want to talk to me, make sure you don't have a date with your _girlfriend_ scheduled!"

Akane stood up and stormed off. When she reached the door she turned and gave Ranma a good "humpff!" and slammed the door.

"Shampoo make Airen forget all about violent-girl," Shampoo sat on Ranma's lap and opened one of her food containers, "Shampoo make special just for Airen!"

Ranma realized he was quite hungry, "Let's go to the kitchen."

In the kitchen, Ranma eyed Shampoo's noodles carefully, "Shampoo, are you sure there ain't nothin' in this?"

Shampoo nodded enthusiastically, "Shampoo promise."

Ranma smiled, "Alright then," Ranma ate some of the noodles, "Hey, this is pretty good! Ya know, you're a really good cook Shampoo."

"Ranma!"

Ranma winced and looked towards the kitchen door. He stared at Akane in a petrified stupor, with a piece of noodle hanging from his mouth.

Akane walked up to him and yanked the chopsticks from his hand, "You know not to trust anything from the Nekohanten! Shampoo, what did you put in it?"

Shampoo smiled, "Oh, Airen," Ranma turned towards her and got himself an eye-full of Shampoo-breast. Ranma choked.

Shampoo giggled, "How Airen like Shampoo?"

"They're big but I like Akane's better. I bet they'd fit right into my hands," Ranma clamped his hands over his mouth, though it was clear he was still talking.

Shampoo backed away from him and turned to Akane, looking very disappointed, "Shampoo come back with antidote."

With out another word, Shampoo walked off. Ranma and Akane continued to stare at the door long after she left. Ranma turned to Akane.

"I-"

Akane, not giving Ranma a chance to explain, ran from the room.

Ranma sighed, "Well…I suck."

Shampoo biked home slowly, "Shampoo must make Airen want her and not violent-girl."

At the Nekohanten, Shampoo sat with her grandmother and cried in front of a cup of green tea. Cologne poured herself some and sighed. She thought of ways to cheer her granddaughter up and make her son-in-law see how inappropriate violent-girl-Cologne choked a bit- _Akane_ was. Cologne finished her cup of tea and set her cup down.

"Shampoo, I have an idea."

That night at the Tendo dojo, Ranma hung from the roof, peering into Akane's window. He saw her doing the homework that he should have been doing. Ranma sighed lightly and thought," Why do things like this keep happening to _me_?"

As he watched her, he couldn't help but notice how her full, red lips close over her pencil's eraser when she struggled with a problem.

"I wish that was my dick in her mouth," As soon as the word's escaped Ranma's lips, he made a face of sheer horror that could only be mirrored by Akane's.

"R-Ranma?"

* * *

Did you love it? Or did you hate it because you SUCK! lol j/k, peoples. Review! If you don't I probably won't continue.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG…some of you liked it. I feel so good. And yea, I know Ranma's not THAT perverted. I just needed something extremely shocking. I could barely bring myself to type that last line in the first chapter.

* * *

Ranma gulped, "Akane, I didn't mean it I just-," Ranma climbed through the window into her room and snapped his fingers, "It's what Shampoo put in my noodles, the stuff she said she had to get the antidote for. Please, believe me…. A-Akane?"

Akane had started laughing hysterically in the middle of Ranma's sentence. Ranma stared at her, completely bewildered. Akane was clutching her sides and turning red.

"I-I'm…sorry…s-so…funny," She pointed at Ranma's face and uttered, "Priceless, "and fell into another laughing fit.

Ranma smiled at her and sat a stool next to Akane. Akane tried very hard to stop laughing but when she looked at Ranma she would burst out laughing again. As Ranma watched her, his heart fluttered._ If only we didn't fight so much. It's gotten worse. We can't even talk anymore. _

After Akane had quieted down, Ranma moved closer to her. She looked up at him and giggled a bit but didn't burst out laughing.

"'Kane, I really like seeing you smile."

Akane's smile widened and stared wringing her hands, "Thanks, Ranma. I always smile the most when I'm with you. When, you know," her smile faded, "Something stupid doesn't happen."

Ranma frowned, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean, you always...AND ME TOO," Ranma added at the appearance of Akane's mallet, "W-we say stuff, stupid stuff. And it... Akane, I want to be friends!"

Akane smiled, "I want to too, Ranma! But with Shampoo, and Ukyo…"

"And Kuno and Ryo-r…those ruffians at our school," Ranma cleared his throat, "It's very hard."

Akane laughed and poked Ranma in his side, making him twitch, "Ruffians, Ranma?"

Ranma smiled, "Yes, ruffians," Ranma started tickling Akane, "And no one pokes me because that…is…a direct…challenge!"

Akane giggled uncontrollably as Ranma tickled her to the floor. Akane decided to get the upper hand. She flipped Ranma on his back and started tickling him. She never knew that Ranma was so ticklish. Soon the room was filled with hearty laughs from Ranma and giggles from Akane.

Enjoying the time spent together, their tickle war went on until night had fallen and both were starting to get tired. Akane and Ranma lay beside each other, laughing lightly.

Akane sat up on her elbow and looked at Ranma, "I'm glad that I can at least take you on in a tickling contest. I totally won."

"YOU won?!" Ranma scoffed," I, Saotome Ranma, completely and utterly won." Ranma rolled on top of Akane and glared at her.

During the tickle battle Ranma and Akane had not noticed that Ranma's hair had gotten loose. As his head hovered inches above hers, his hair formed a curtain around them. Ranma had a grasp of both her wrists and he smirked down at her.

Akane giggle, "I never really noticed your hair was that long. It must have grown from since you first came."

Ranma shrugged, "Yeah, probably. Ya know, I normally don't like people seeing me with my hair down but with you I don't mind."

Ranma and Akane stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Ranma said quite plainly," Stick my tongue down her throat." As soon as he said this his eyes widened, "W-wait, Akane, it's just that Daisuke says that all the time and…I really want to kiss you."

Akane gasped a little bit and gulped, "What's stopping you?'

"The idea of getting kicked in the- SORRY! Sorry, it's Daisuke; it's all Daisuke."

Akane smirked," Well, I don't like Daisuke the way I like you."

Akane leaned up and kissed Ranma on the lips. Ranma froze in shock but after a few seconds he started kissing her back. As soon as Ranma's tongue entered Akane's mouth the door busted open.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THAT RACKET?!!" screamed the parents of the two. Ranma and Akane did nothing but stare at their fathers and prayed that Ranma's hair blocked anything that may have been seen.

Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome stared back at the two. Mr. Tendo's mouth started twitching. He suddenly burst into tears at the same moment that Ranma's father commenced his celebrations.

"THE SCHOOL'S WILL BE JOINED AT LAST!"

Akane lightly pushed Ranma off her, smiling at him as reassurance. She stood and glared at the two melodramatic fathers.

"THERE WILL BE NO JOINING OF ANYTHING!" Akane shouted at the top of her lungs," Ranma fell on top of me because he's an idiot. Just drop it and go back to sleep."

The balloon over Genma's head popped. Soun stopped pouring his wine and they looked at the two with sad faces.

Ranma smirked at Akane and rubbed his ears, "Kawaii-," the father's faces brightened," -kune," they groaned, "tomboys sure can shout." Ranma smiled widely.

Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo walked off Genma patted Soun on the back.

"One day, my friend..."

As soon as the door closed, Ranma looked at Akane and rubbed the back of his neck. Akane smiled and stepped closer to him.

He turned to her and blushed, "Hey, Akane, did you really mean that you liked me?"

Akane blushed too, "Yes. I figure I'd have to say it first if I ever wanted to get a straight answer from you."

Ranma shrugged, "I would have told you but I thought that you hated me."

Akane looked shocked, "Ranma! I know it took me a while to tell you. It took almost a year but I've always cared for you. And I want to do this the right way."

Ranma smiled, "We'll take it slow. Let's start with a date. "

"After school tomorrow?"

Ranma nodded, "Yeah. We'll figure out were we'll go at school."

Akane reached up and kissed Ranma. He had started to deepen the kiss when Akane stopped him and said, "Ranma, we've got to sleep."

He straightened and cleared his throat, "Yeah, sleep…cause school," He stole one last kiss. As he was walking away Ranma clamped his hand over his mouth. Akane heard something she thought sounded like "tastes sweet somehow" and she smiled.

After Ranma closed the door, Akane sighed happily and plopped on her bed. She got under the covers and closed her eyes. _These covers aren't as warm as Ranma but they'll do._

The next day, Ranma woke up completely convinced that last night's events were a dream._ Even in my dreams our fathers are always mucking things up. _

Before Ranma got downstairs, he wondered if his dream could have been real. He dismissed the thought and sat in his regular place at the table. He greeted his father and Mr. Tendo. They grunted, deeply enthralled in one of their many contests. Kasumi walked in with a cheery smile one her face.

"Ohayo, Ranma. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Kasumi."

Ranma sat at the table, watching the two men thumb wrestle._ It's the same thing every morning. _

Akane came down the steps and sat in her seat in front of Ranma. She looked up at Ranma and blushed. Ranma smiled happily, realizing that the night before was no dream.

"Hey, Akane."

She smiled." Ohayo, Ran-ku-," she glanced at the older men next to them and bit her lip," C-could you pass me the orange juice?"

Ranma had an expression of sheer bliss, "Yeah, sure thing." He passed the orange juice to her.

"Thank you, Ranma."

By the time the polite exchange was finished, Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo had frozen and were staring at the two. Kasumi and Nabiki, who had come into the room unnoticed, were also staring.

"H-hey, guys, w-what's goin' on?" Ranma said, nervously.

Nabiki's eye twitched, "What's _wrong_ with you two?"

Akane rubbed her temples and sighed, "Just because we aren't fighting doesn't mean there's something wrong. IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF US?"

Everyone suddenly continued their activities and muttered, " Oh, of course not", "Preposterous" and "Sure do".

Akane ate her breakfast as Ranma inhaled his. When she was done she dragged Ranma towards the door by his pigtail.

"Come on, baka, or we'll be late."

After they got down the street and turned the corner, Akane listened to Ramna's yells and stopped. She apologized for pulling him.

"Jeez, Akane, could you be more impatient?"

Ranma stepped closer to her and bent down to kiss her. She had started to kiss back but she stopped him.

"What if someone sees? Everyone in town knows us. We'll be married in hours and-"

Ranma hugged her, "I hear what your sayin' but, come on," he looked both ways down the deserted street," who's here?"

Akane frowned, "Saotome Ranma, are you trying to seduce me?"

Ranma laughed, Well, this isn't the place or time, but I know if I were trying to I'd-," Ranma put his hand over in mouth but kept talking.

Akane giggled, "Pervert."

Ranma had stopped talking and laughed, "Lets hope I can keep my thoughts clean today."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

At lunch that day Ranma sat with Daisuke and Hiroshi, who were talking their usual nonsense about Ranma and Akane. Ranma was staring at his noodles thinking about his stupid science project when something they said caught his ear.

"Hey, who's that guy talking to Akane?" said Hiroshi.

Daisuke laughed, "Hey Ranma, look, he just kissed her hand!"

Ranma gritted his teeth and stood up. _No one touches my girl but me._

Akane saw Ranma walking over and smiled, "I, Ranma, this is the new-," she saw the angry expression on his face, "Umm, Ranma what are you doing?"

* * *

OH! Y'all hate me don't you? MWHAHAHAHA. Yes well, I did not even foresee all that fluff but I happened. It's just take another chapter to get were I'm going. um…must I say it? Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Err...sorry it took so long. High school is hard. Mmkay, so this is it. this is a lime in this chapter here so watch out. By the way, the "RING RING " in the first chapter was a bell on Shampoo's bicycle. And being that she's a martial artist and an Amazon don't you think she could break through a wall without dynamite?

* * *

Akane grabbed Ranma's arm, "Ranma are you okay?"

Ranma walked passed her, glaring at the boy next to her. Akane took her hand way from his arm and held it to her chest. _Why is he so upset?_

Ranma grabbed the boy by his collar and pulled him up to his eye level, "What do you think you're doin', touching my girl like that?"

The students around them gasped and Akane blushed fiercely.

"Ranma, what are you doing?"

He ignored her and shook the boy, "She's my fiancée and only mine to touch like that."

Akane bristled, "Ranma, I am not your property!"

Ranma ignored Akane's shrieks and looked over the boy in his hands. He was shorter than Ranma by a few inches but was still tall for someone in high school. He had short brown hair and was obviously of European decent. His clothes looked expensive and fairly new but is body looked frail and malnourished. _Shouldn't someone with money for clothes like that be able to afford food?_

While Ranma was thinking, the boy suddenly slipped from Ranma's grasp and attempted to flip him. Ranma, being the talented martial artist he is, landed on his feet and dropped into a defensive stance.

The new boy straightened himself and brushed off his clothes, "Excuse me, but I was just trying to say hello to this beautiful woman. I meant no harm."

Ranma straightened and cleared his throat, "Well...I...erm... I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions but I felt I had to protect my fiancée."

Akane shouted, "I HAVE A NAME!" But no one seemed to hear her.

The new boy held out his hand and flashed a charming smile, "I'm Reginald Puddingstone...or umm...Puddingstone Reginald. I'll be spending the rest of the year here."

Ranma shook his hand and smiled awkwardly, "I'm Saotome Ranma."

Reginald looked at his watch, "I really must be going. I have to meet someone."

Ranma nodded, "I understand. It's been nice meeting you...after I found out you weren't after Akane."

They shook hands again and Reginald walked in the direction of the senior hall. _He knows **seniors** already?_

Akane folded her arms in front of Ranma, "What did you think you were doing! Why did you- Ranma! RANMA!"

Ranma stared thoughtfully at the door the boy went out of.

Akane pinched him, "Ranma!"

"Ouch! Sorry!"

Akane frowned at him, "Why did you have to go and do that Ranma?"

Ranma looked around and found everyone starting at them. He grabbed Akane's arm, led her to an empty classroom and shut the door.

"Listen, I'm sorry but I couldn't stand letting that guy touch you like that. It's just..."

"Yes?"

"Well, it sort of..."

She grabbed his hand gently and held it in hers, "Friggin' spit it out, Ranma."

"Itdrovemecrazythinkingthatanotherguymighttouchyouortrytosleepwithyouorsumthin'causeIwannabetheonlyonetodothat."

Akane smirked, "That's it? Ranma, I'd never let another man touch me."

Ranma smiled, "Good, cause I'm the only of who gets to grab that sexy ass of yours." Ranma covered his mouth but you still heard "tits" and "squeeze." Akane laughed and hugged Ranma tightly.

He picked Akane up at the waist and sat her on one of the desks. She looked up at him, confused, until he bend down and kissed her. Akane wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck and kissed back.

Ranma decided to be more bold and pressed himself against Akane's body. He let his fingers run through her short hair and his tongue enter her mouth. Akane tensed slightly then relaxed and let herself enjoy the sensations. She reached up and played with Ranma's ponytail as he kissed her.

As things got more heated, Akane moaned into Ranma's mouth as he slipped his hand under her shirt .Ranma's hands gently squeezed her mounds while gently sucking on her neck. His other hand pulled her hips closer causing Akane to moan and grind her hips into his.

Akane felt Ranma's hardness between her legs and decided to stop this while they still could.

"R-Ranma, we need to sto-"

At that second, Nabiki walked into the classroom with her lunch. When she saw them, she paused and her eyes widened. After the initial shock, she whipped out her brand-new digital camera and her old, trusty camera in each hand.

Ranma and Akane were still in shock and by the time they realized what she was doing 87 pictures had been taken from angles all across the room. They jumped away from each other.

"Nabiki," Akane pleaded, "Please don't show anyone those pictures!"

"Yeah, Nabiki. I'm only 17 and Akane's still 16, we can't get married yet."

Nabiki smirked, "Akane, button your shirt."

"EEPP!" Akane turned and buttoned her shirt.

"Look," Nabiki put her hand on her hip, "I am not about to get ya'll married or attacked by Kuno or anyone else. Do you think I'm that awful?"

Ranma and Akane looked at anything but Nabiki, "No, of course not!" "Not at all!"

Nabiki scoffed and walked towards the door," Whatever." Ranma and Akane grinned at each other.

Nabiki walked out of the room then popped her head back in, "But I hope you guys know- I own you now." She walked away and laughed a malicious laugh, better suited to Kodachi.

Akane and Ranma were left to stare at each other in pure terror.

* * *

Painfully short, I know. I just wanted to get something out here so ya'll didn't think I was dead or anything. I'll try to be better about updating. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'll never give up on this! Thanks for the reviews; they really helped me get motivated.

* * *

Akane gulped, "I think we should go to class now, Ranma."

He moved closer to her and spoke into her ear, "I really liked what we were doin', 'Kane."

Akane looked away and blushed, "I did too but we can't just..."

"We can't just start mauling each other whenever we get the chance. I know. If I wanted a relationship like that, I'd be at the Nekohanten with Shampoo."

Akane smiled at him and stood up, "Well, Saotome Ranma, it seems that we've cured your Foot-in-Mouth Syndrome."

Ranma laughed, "Is that what you called it? I always thought it was just me being a moron."

Akane walked through the door Ranma opened for her, "You've never been a moron, just a kawaii baka."

When the final bell rang Ranma and Akane walked outside to a bright day.

Ranma wanted to go somewhere with food, while Akane wanted to go somewhere more private.

"We could go to the Nekohanten."

Akane frowned, "And have that Chinese bimbo serve is potions? I think not!"

Ranma sighed, "I have to get the antidote for this...thing that she's done to me. I might as well eat free noodles with it."

Akane laughed, "Fine, Ranma. We'll go. But I am NOT going to eat anything from there."

Ranma smiled, "We'll stop at Ukyo's for you."

Ranma stood up and held out his hand to help Akane up. A light breeze swept through her hair. Akane lifted her hand and brushed her hair out of her face._ She's so beautiful._

"I wanna fuck her so bad," Ranma muttered.

"Ranma!"

"Whhhaa? OH, KAMI! See what I meant was that… I… err," Ranma sighed, "Just hit me, Akane."

Akane giggled, "Baka, I'm not going to hit you. I'm just...surprised that you think of me like that."

"Oh, Kami, Akane. I think about it all the time. That's why I'd be so uncomfortable at lunch sometimes. Just seeing things go into that cute mouth of yours makes me wanna just throw you on top of-," Ranma covered his mouth.

Akane laughed lightly and moved his hand from his mouth.

"And have you scream my name while the whole school watches," Ranma stepped closer to Akane, "I think about you that way all the time. In my dreams, at school. Half the time I turn into a girl on purpose so you won't... err...see things."

Akane blushed, "Sometimes I do see but I think it's not because of me. I always assume that you're thinking about Shampoo or Ukyo."

"UKYO??!! She's like a brother to me! A brother who happens to have romantic feelings for me which makes it even more repulsive."

Akane laughed, "Speaking of Ukyo, have you seen her lately?"

Ranma frown, "Actually, no, I haven't. Mousse disappeared too."

"Do you want to go to Ukyo's now and see if we can find them?"

Ranma chuckled, "That's a odd kind of date."

"It's just as odd as the rest of our lives," Akane replied.

Mousse tried to speak through the gag in his mouth.

"OOOOMMUUUNNNN"

Ukyo glanced at him, "There's no point in yelling, honey. No one can hear you down here."

Ukyo's dusted off her hands after setting down her okonomiyaki supplies. The basement of her restaurant was dark and freezing. Even though Mousse was wrapped in chains he was still shivering.

"Ett eee aaaawwkk"

"We have nothing to talk about, babe. I told you my plan to get rid of Akane and you did not agree to help me. I can't just let you go off and tell her and Ranma what I'm cooking up."

"Iihhh woooonn wwwooookkk"

"Oh, it _will_ work, sweetie pie, cause I'm not a dumb Chinese girl or a delirious old hag or _even_ an insane, baton-twirling, harlot. My eye is on the prize: Saotome Ranma."

"Eeee uuvvvss Aaannneee"

"HE LOVES ME! And as soon as my plan is complete he'll come here begging for my hand in marriage."

"Ugghhh."

"Now I need to feed my customers, dear, so you have fun down here."

Ukyo walked up the basement stairs to return to her kitchen. She shut the door to the basement and left Mousse in darkness.

Akane and Ranma stepped into Ukyo's restaurant whispering to each other.

"Ranma, make sure Ukyo doesn't suspect that anything has happened between us. I'm not in the mood for a battle."

"As long as you don't make any sexy faces."

Akane blushed, "Your going to have to keep remarks like that to your self right now, Ranma."

Ukyo spotted them, "Oh, hey Ran-chan, Akane. What brings you here?" _This is perfect! I didn't expect to get my plan started so soon._

Ranma sat at the table nearest to Ukyo's frying pan, "Nothin' much, Ucchan. We were just wondering were you had been the past few days."

"Oh, I've been busy with the restaurant and night school, you know."

Akane smiled, "Oh that's good. We were worried that something may have happened to you." _Though that wouldn't inconvenience _me _at all._

"Ucchan is tough, honey, she isn't going anywhere." _Not going anywhere at all._

Ukyo wiped her hands, "You to want some tea? Or some lemonade?" _My _SPECIAL _lemonade?_

Ranma smiled, "I love your lemonade, Ucchan."

Akane's smile was lopsided. "I'd like some too."

Ukyo smiled brightly, "I'll be right back."

When Ukyo left the room Akane backhanded Ranma.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Akane whispered.

Ranma sputtered, "What'd I do?"

"SHE MIGHT PUT SOMETHING IN OUR DRINKS!"

"Ohhh…"

Akane hit him again, "YEAH THE FUCK RIGHT 'OHH!' YOU'VE GOT US FUCKED AGAIN!!"

"Ukyo ain't the type to use crazy spices or any perverted stuff. I expect any attempt of hers would be straightforward."

Akane frowned, "I hope you're right."

Ukyo came back with a pitcher of lemonade and three glasses.

* * *

Ok I've got the solution. I'm just going to make a short chapter every week or 2. I really just need to get on with this. 


End file.
